Perspektive
by Chocochino
Summary: 50 super-mini drabbles about what would Ulrich and Yumi become if X.A.N.A never interrupts their romantic moments, kind of AU/AR. U/Y fluff, bittersweet moments and friendship humor included. Prompts taken from P-FFC 50 Sentences II set 9. Sorry for bad grammar.


50 sentences about what would Ulrich and Yumi become if X.A.N.A never interrupts their romantic moments. Prompts taken from Permanent Infantrum Challenge 50 Sentences II using **set 9****. **Dedicated to someone's birthday, which is not far from the date this story published. Happy birthday from me with love to you!

* * *

**Perspektive**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, Canal J, and France 3

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

OOC, one-shot, English, third-person-POV, Ulrich-centric, Ulrich/Yumi, AU, typo, bad grammar, Romance/Drama/Friendship/Humor RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **P-FFC: 50 Sentences II**

* * *

_**Qual**_

It was an agony for Ulrich to see Yumi walked side by side with William happily after a quarrel between him and her, mostly when William mocked him to claim his winning in this chance of reaching the girl's heart.

_**Spiel**_

It was a mere cursed Truth or Dare game held by the one and only Odd Della Robbia which caused Ulrich Stern was forced to ask a trashcan as his girlfriend until _it _say 'yes'. There is no doubt that the German boy will not imagining the trashcan as Yumi Ishiyama, because he was trembled to ask the silver cylinder heartily.

_**neun**_

Ulrich were able to count even if his Math scores always plummeted dramatically. There were nine best friend hugs from Yumi since the first time they met until now, and barely any single lover hug.

_**verboten**_

It was forbidden for Ulrich, actually, to enter Yumi's room without any permission. Her parents, his vertigo, and her sleeping time refused to cooperate. But this time, let him give the one he loves a surprise for St. Valentine's Day right on her nightstand: a stalk of red rose with white ribbon.

_**Lieder**_

Ulrich was in love with Yumi's voice. She hummed some songs which turned into calming serenade in his ears while they tried to solve a Physic problem from textbook before pop quiz tomorrow. One day in his dream, he would play piano for Yumi's super stunning solo performance.

_**Schmetterling**_

There was a butterfly on Yumi's right shoulder when Ulrich accompany her back home. It was such a beautiful scenery for his ember eyes.

_**Kopftweh**_

"Ulrich! Are you okay?"

One shout, one question. His headache is going to be okay if Yumi keep talking to him.

"I'm fine." _Soon to be._

_**Heute**_

"Today," he muttered to himself, "I'll talk to her about my feelings. I'll tell her that I love her. I promise."

In fact, there was another interruption from his soccer team's coach, Jim, which has just announced an immediate sudden practice right after he saw Yumi walked alone towards her house.

_**Unser**_

"This is mine!" hungry Ulrich the soccer playmaker screams after successfully grab the last croissant on the tray. "No one will take it from me!"

_**crisp.**_

"Err... Ulrich, do you mind to make it ours? I'm hungry too."

How could he exactly say 'no' to (his beloved) Yumi?

_**Fallen**_

Jim was very nice to put a thin mattress under the wall-climbing set in the gym. William looked at him mockingly, while the brunette suffered from vertigo which made him fell from the wall. At least, Yumi will not do the same.

"Ulrich! Hahaha! You lose from your own bet, huh?"

... isn't she?

_**Dünn**_

"I'm not skinny, I'm _svelte_!"

What a usual Odd. Ulrich kept teasing him about his abnormal thin body while Yumi only shook her head. "Stop it and eat the lunch, both of you! The recess is almost over!"

Both of them started to munch their meals as fast as they can.

_**wörterbuch**_

There was no German dictionary in Kadic's library. Yumi, after unexpectedly heard Ulrich muttered behind her, started to wonder what actually _ich liebe dich_ was meant.

_**Pech**_

Ulrich was not a boy who able to cope with bad luck for a whole day. At least, when one day he woke up late and get scolded by Mrs. Hertz, he accidentally tripped over the stairs in the cafeteria and it was Yumi who treated his bruised knee.

_**Gegengift**_

Whenever his world seems to pin him down, she would always smiling to him and cheering his world, trying to tell him that everything is going to be okay, becoming his antidote of all his ruining dreams. Ulrich smiled whenever he thought about Yumi.

_**Leer **_

"What? No water?"

Ulrich smiled beside the upset thirsty Yumi who has been sweating heavily after being forced to run in the football field for eight laps. The water gallon in cafeteria has not been refilled, pitifully. "Take mine," he offered his water bottle, which its containing water got empty less than a minute.

"Thanks! You save my throat!"

There were still a few drops in the bottle. Ulrich drank right at the point where Yumi's mouth touched it before, tried to hide his blushing cheek.

_**Gedulgig**_

Ulrich will wait in patient until the right time to admit his feelings for Yumi comes in front of him. Always like that.

_**Langweilig**_

Waiting for Yumi arrived at Kadic Academy is never boring for Ulrich. Nature has its own music, and his friends would tell him jokes to crack the silent. It was nice, but it will never bet his happiness to see the one he admired.

_**Schön**_

Whenever rain pours down, Yumi will be running to the field and spinning and laughing under the rain. And usually, Ulrich will be stunned at her pretty face (no, it was a sweet one) before laughed with her under the rain too.

_**spaß**_

"You're funny."

Ulrich was not a joker like Odd. At least, he wanted to make every moment spent with her as a fun one. If being a fail joker is all he need to do, he will do it with all of his heart.

"With you, this is fun. Thank you."

_**Danke**_

"Ulrich, thank you."

Silently, the German boy shook his head invisibly. It should be him who thanked her. She was the one who cheer his miserable day. With her he never felt so gloomy, right?"

"You're welcome, Yumi..."

(Actually, there was no one who told him any 'thank you', but let it be.)

_**Welt**_

Yumi is all Ulrich have ever wanted in his small world. With her, every problem is nothing. Without her, every sweet occasion is empty.

_**Sprache**_

"_Kimi wa totemo kakkoi, nante nai?"_

Oh, how he hate the differences between them, including language like this. What did those Japanese words mean?

_**Durstig**_

Nobody would say that playing soccer will not produce sweat. Nobody would say that playing soccer will not make you feel thirsty. But from all of those facts, only Yumi who offer Ulrich her water bottle after a match, lose or win.

_**See**_

"Let's go to the beach in this summer!"

All Ulrich could think is Yumi, in her swimsuit, waving to him cheerfully, and they swim together in the sea—with him staring behind her sexy body. Then they spent the whole day together with no interruption by the other.

"Hey, Ulrich," Aelita looked at him naively, "why did you blush like that?"

Oops.

_**Gehen**_

It was an old but exciting routine; to walk Yumi back home and talking about things, sometimes about secrets and feelings and maybe culture. That is why when they grow up, he want to watch _hanami_—falling cherry blossom's flowers—with Yumi in Japan.

_**begrüßung**_

"_Hajimemashite! Watashi no namae wa STERN ULRICH desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _(Nice to meet you! My name is Stern Ulrich. Best regards.)

"That's perfect, Ulrich! You are able to do a greeting now. Now all we have to do is turn your name into _romaji_ and learn more."

The boy took a deep breath before smiled again. "Alright, let's continue!"

_**Bunt**_

Ulrich dragged Yumi and pointed to a rainbow in the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She nodded. "Radiant, colorful and heartwarming. I like it."

The chums stared to the rainbow on the middle of the field for quite a long time, until the recess time finished and they have not eat anything.

_**Puppe**_

It was Yumi's birthday. Ulrich brought her a giant teddy bear doll as a present and put it near the house's gate as he cannot sneak inside. He put a greeting card, too. Yumi was already walked to school, so she didn't know it.

Later after lunch, there was a heavy rain. The teddy bear and the greeting card were getting soaked, the doll became ugly, and the writings in the card were unreadable.

_**Was**_

"Earth call for Ulrich, roger. Hello?"

"Wh-what happened?"

Yumi shook her head in a normal speed. "I should be the one who asked you, Ulrich. What's wrong that you cannot concentrate on these equations? If you cannot answer this, I don't know how you could survive in Math."

Actually, all he could think is the golden sunlight passed through her hair, which is very beautiful in his ember eyes.

_**Bitte**_

"Yumi, come on..."

"No."

"Why?"

"Ulrich, it's useless."

"Please..."

"You never focused on our lessons! That is why I refused to help you this time."

...well, she's nearly completely right, this time.

_**Sonne**_

Sometimes, Ulrich dislikes the sun. It was too hot and made him felt tired faster, mostly in summer. But when the sun shone brightly like today, he could never mind, as long as he can stay in this place while eating ice cream with Yumi.

_**Termin**_

"I have an appointment with my doctor, sorry."

Once again, his plan to watch a movie with Yumi ruined up.

"It's okay." _Liar._

_**Zeit**_

"It's time, Ulrich. Don't wait too long!"

He looked resentfully at Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita who already pushed him towards Yumi. The Japanese girl had just arrived to school. "Why it has to be this day?"

"Because this is St. Valentine's Day, maybe?"

In fact, it was time for Yumi to give Jeremie, Odd, and him a box of chocolate. They had different packages, mostly for Ulrich who had some chocolate pieces containing Nutella inside—she probably remembered that it was his favorite.

_**Ball**_

"She's annoying. Very much annoying."

Ulrich nodded, staring at the same point as Yumi. "I have a soccer ball in my hands now. Do you want to throw it to her head?"

She smirked back. "There's no brain inside, I know it, but she'd probably came towards us to scold me and calling you 'Ulrich dear' as usual."

"You'd better hit her hard until she's unconscious, then. Still want to try?"

"It was me or you, actually, who wanted to do a revenge?"

_**entführen**_

"I was dreaming last night. A scary nightmare, for exact."

Ulrich kept his ears listening to the voice beside him. So that is why Yumi has been a little bit trembled and miserable this morning. "Would you tell me about it?"

"I dreamed about Hiroki. Somebody kidnapped him and took his liver. It was scary."

"I know what you feel." _I ever dreamed about you, kidnapped, and didn't come back safely, too. It was horrible._

_**Wann**_

"So, when will you go back to Japan?"

"Soon, but we won't go in this week for sure. Do you want me to buy something for you in there? You'll have to pay me after that, of course."

_I just hope you would be back soon. Safe and sound. _"Maybe some boxes of Pocky. Pick the best flavor; I guess you know which one."

"Choco banana? Sure!"

_**antworten**_

"So, what is the answer of this equation?"

Ulrich scratched a couple of numbers on his paper and double-lined the final answer. Yumi checked it and nodded gladly. "You're improving. That's good. We're finished faster than I've predicted."

He smiled a bit, "How about doing a spar? We haven't done it for quite a long time." _So I would have a chance to be above you and looking at your beautiful eyes._

_**Besser**_

Odd poked his roommate from behind. "White Day is today. Have you got something to reply Yumi's chocolate?"

Ulrich nodded slowly. "Some marshmallow and white chocolate in a white box. White Day should be white, I guess."

Odd tried to look at the inside of the box, which was laid silently on the table. "You'd better buy it with the same price as Yumi has given to you."

The boy only smiled a bit. "You don't even know that I made the chocolate myself."

_**Bombe**_

There was a 'boom' over the field. Both Yumi and Ulrich fell from the bleachers.

"I was thought it was a real bomb for a second!" Yumi giggled. "How could be fell down together like this?"

They laughed hilariously before decided to get up very slowly.

_**Rausch**_

Whenever Ulrich goes to the supermarket near school, he would always check for one single brand of shampoo. Its fragrance reminded him of how he was intoxicated with the smell of Yumi's hair.

_**Schatz**_

"Ulrich, dear!"

Sometimes he prayed silently that it was Yumi's sweet voice who called him like that, not Sissi's horrible yelling.

_**atem**_

On a moment like this, they would have been sitting in peace while the sun started to burying itself down, breathing in the same rhythm of nature's music, but not doing any physical contact just because no one dare enough to begin. It was not an awkward silence; instead, it was a calming one.

_**Bittersüß**_

Ulrich's relationship with Yumi is a bittersweet one, like a medicine. They would quarrel at one time and laughing in a short time like there was nothing happened before. Even if it was bitter at first, they would be okay.

_**Schweigen**_

"My parents were quarrelling again last night."

Ulrich did not need cheering words to make Yumi felt better while listening to her painful feelings. All he has to do was squeezing her hand firmly in silence, trying to state that everything is going to be okay as long as she has people who care, including him.

_**Stehen**_

They were standing back to back in the empty soccer field to watch the rainbow in the sky, which was rarely seen for quite a long time—if only Ulrich could be dare enough to turn around and showed his romantic feelings for her to create the moment worthier.

_**müde**_

"I'm tired!" Ulrich screamed in exhaust. "Can we stop this and continue it tomorrow?"

Yumi rolled her eyes and kept pointing at equations in his math book. "Well, tomorrow is your test. You have to concentrate and keep learning now." She patted his head friendly. "Come on, you're going to pass this one if you insist on learn."

Suddenly, he didn't feel tired anymore.

_**Schnüre**_

Yumi pointed towards some black round things in the shop. "That one was like a cable cords, wasn't it, Ulrich?"

"Why? Do you like it?"

"It's simple one, but nice."

That evening, there was an exact same bracelet on both of their arms, a plastic black cord which considered as a best-friend-bracelet.

_**Schulter**_

The girl beside Ulrich was trying her best not to cry. "I'm afraid they would divorce this soon. I'm afraid if they tried to take away Hiroki from me, or anything else. I don't want them to be like this!"

All he could do that time was giving her a shoulder to cry on. "Ssh, Yumi, everything is going to be alright. Just... don't bury all your pain. Let it go."

His vest now soaked by tears, but as long as he can show her how much he cares, it will be alright—precisely like what he had told her before.

_**Bezahlen**_

"I am."

"No, I am."

Ulrich stared to her raven eyes. "I am the one who should treat you for my good grades. Why don't you just let me pay all of the bills?"

"Because," she played with something black and square, "I know you're not bringing enough money in your pocket. And I am going to pay with..." Yumi smirked and lifted a wallet, "this."

There ws a very loud and clear scream afterwards. "GIVE MY WALLET BACK!"

_**orintierung**_

Ulrich was staring at the bills, and Yumi started to get confused. "Are there anything going wrong, Ulrich?"

He was not answering any single words. Afraid that the price was far than expectation, she took the bill and checked it.

_**"Yumi Ishiyama, I love you."**_

"Yumi Ishiyama," he was currently looking at her, a pure love showed from his sweet gaze. His hands wrapped hers with concern. "I love you so much. Will you be mine?"

And it was a moment where both of their orientation dedicated to each other and a simple nod confirmed the answer. "Yes, Ulrich, I love you too."

***Die Ende!***

* * *

**A/N: **As you see, the meaning of every prompt, which is German, was underlined in the story. Thank you for the challenge and thank you for every readers!


End file.
